The Tides Of Darkness
by NightShade Zero
Summary: A man named Drake Peterson is turned into a reploid named NightShade Zero and must stop Sigma.


The Tides Of Darkness

I do not own Megaman or any megman characters in this story.All rights of the Dark Zero pictures go to Pherexio. And NightShade Zero Is the guy by the Title.

**Background**

**The Awakening of A Dark Power**

****

A Lonely And Evil Scientist Named Dr. Dark who lived in the Dark planet Klotono was creating a reploid, he named it NightShade Zero. He named him that because he wanted a preson or reploid powerful enough to defeat Zero and maybe even X. But Something went wrong, when he was putting missions into NightShade's head he wasn't watching. NightShade Woke up to early and saw Dr. Dark With a picture of Zero in his hands so his data base thought Dr. Dark was the enemy and he killed him. So NightShade had nothing left to do because when he woke up he only got the one mission, to kill Zero and he Killed Dr. Dark who he thought was Zero so he shut Down. Then all of a sudden his Data Base Fried which woke him up. The Reason his Data Base had Fried was because it had detected another Data storage place in the body, and that other place was NSZ's mind! The Reason he had a mind was because He wasn't made from scratch, he was made from a resistance fighter that fought against the grand war against Sigma. He was killed in a battle with sigma, because he had made it into his fortress and destroyed his fortress but was killed by sigma.

**Prologue**

**A Blast From The Past**

****

After That NSZ Left That Dark Planet Klotono and set off to finish the war of sigma.

NSZ,"Computer Pressure check"He Said while flying in his ship to get to Sigma's Home Planet.

Computer,"Pressure 100%".

NSZ,"Good, because we are going to enter the Atmosphere Turrets Fire zone."

He took his ship into a straight dive down into the range of the turrets and past them.

While being shot at and taking damage NSZ kept going down. He went straight throught the atmosphere door and into the Dark Smoggy air of The Planet Plutonu and landed in a cave. The landing was more like a crash and had knocked him out.

**FlashBack**

Background-Captain Drake who is NSZ when he was a soldier is leading his team on a bomb run to blow up Sigma's fortress on Plutonu and is at the main room setting the last bomb.

Soldier-"Captain Drake should we hit the detonator?"

Drake-"Yes, destroy this place of Pain and Darkness."

Soldier-"OK Lets move it out!"

Drake-"All of you move I Forgot something!"

Soldier-"But Sir-"

Drake-"Just go Sigma has to pay I will b out before it blows!"

Soldier-"Yes, Sir."

Sigma-"I have been watching you in action against my reploids on the frontline you have good skill"

Drake-" Sigma! Come Out and fight!"

Sigma-"Ahh,Cpt. Drake, I have been watching you and your men."

Drake-" Good, then you should know you and your fortress are going to be blown to pieces and this horrible war will finally end after the 200 years of fighting."

Sigma-"ah that is where you are wrong, you see I will be leaving shortly in my ship."

Drake-"Yes but the bombs will still go off!"

Sigma-"Yes, that they will but i will leave and start all over again"

Drake-"Not if I Can stop it!" He Then pulls out his cpt. saber and jumped at Sigma but Sigma sent him flying with one hit. But Drake threw his saber and cut Sigma's face. Then out of nowhere sigma launched a ball of dark energy at Drake and killed him.............

**End Flashback**

NSZ woke up after that and all of a sudden got memories of meeting in this same cave to plan out the Operation: Bomb Run. This Cave lead to the fortress's sub level. NSZ Then turned around and began out of the cave. When he reached the opening of the cave he saw the most horrible thing ever...........

**Chapter One**

**The New Resistance**

****

He saw a new fortress bigger, stronger, and eviler. His scanners scanned the Fortress and found the most Horrible scene, it was sigma, intterigating prisoners. Sigma looked a lot different now, NSZ checked the Date......it was the 3058!! He had died in 2100!! The New ressistance had been fighting Sigma and his Dark Reploids for 1158 years!! NSZ's scanners then picked up movement to his left and from his right. So he pulled out his Saber which was black but he was knocked out by something............NSZ Woke Up later and tried to walk but he saw that he was chained up. A man walked through a door that was to the right. He said

Man-"Your awake"

NSZ-"Where am I!?Who are you!?"

Man-"My identity does not matter what matters is your life. So if you don't ive us some answers we'll kill you.You worhtless Dark reploid!"

NSZ-"WHAT!!??"

Man-"Thats who you are you magot your a worthless fighter of sigma!"

NSZ-"No I am not, I am Cpt. Drake Peterson"

Man-"Wh-What?Cpt. Drake Peterson died in the Bomb Run Operation"

NSZ-"Yes, i was killed by Sigma on-"

Man-"I know...we all know....you and your team destroyed Sigma's Fortress and stopped the war for 500 years but Sigma Grew more powerful."

NSZ-"So you are part of the new Resistance?"

Man-"Yes, i am Lt. Lance Saber"

NSZ-"So Lt. Saber do you mind unchaining me?"

Lt.LS-" No I won't i don't believ your Cpt. Drake. That means you are 1158."

NSZ-"Yes I know I was made into a reploid to destroy the lengendary Zero, but my mind took over the control of the body.

Lt.LS-"Really, then what was your commanders name then?"

NSZ-"First off my commander was a traitor and his name was Commander Blane Claw"

Lt.LS-"Sir its really you I am so sorry!! So he Unchained him

NSZ-"Thank you, now may I speak to the commander."

Lt.LS-"Yes,Sir!"

So NSZ and Lt.LS walked out of the room and into a massive room, it was control. The Commander was sitting up in a chair high above them.

Lt.LS-"Sir!"

Commander-"What is it?"

Lt.LS-"Its the prisoner, it's Cpt. Drake Peterson!" When he said that everyone looked over

Commander-"WHAT!?"

NSZ-Yes, it's me but I have a new name, NightShade Zero."

Commander-"Cpt.!"

NSZ-"Yes im alive, I have been rebuilt into a Reploid"The People started to talk

Commander-"A Reploid, how come you have been built like a Dark Reploid and chosen a different name!?"

NSZ-"I was built to kill X and Zero."

Commander-"But why aren't ou then!?"

NSZ-"My mind overpowered the body and gave me control."

**Chapter Two**

**Sigma Unleashed**

****

Shortly after talking with the Commander a giant explosion happened down the hallway. Sigma had found the base! NSZ Dashed and ran to the hole, and looked out, and he saw an army of Dark Reploids Walking behind a giant Mechanaloid.

NSZ-"Everybody get to safety! Troops get over here!

Troops-"Woah! O No! AAhhhh!!

NSZ-"Come On!"

So NSZ charged out of the hole with 100 troops behind him and jumped on to the mechanaloid. The Soldiers took position behind rocks and destroyed ships. NSZ Took out his Dark Saber and cut a hole into the roof of it and jumped into the main control room. He saw 2 guards coming towards him and threw his saber and cut them in half.

NSZ-"Whoah how did I do all of this!?"

NSZ ran down to the end of the hallway and killed the Drivers. But He didn't know how to stop it so he just stabbed the Panel with his saber. That stopped it but now the Dark Reploids were focusing on him. They started climbing on the Machine so he jumped out of the hole and with so much power he jumped about 50 Feet in the air and onto a rock to the way side. NSZ had no idea how he did it, all he knew was that he has to find out his true power. The Dark Reploids saw NSZ jump all the way over there so they left him alone and started going into the hole in the resistance base. NSZ saw that and noticed the soldiers had all been killed by the Reploids. So he ran towards the Massive force of reploids and dissapeared in chaos. He was swinging his saber around killing Reploids with every swing but he made his way into the resistance base and sealed the Doors and locked the Reploids in with him. He Fought for hours but after 8 hours of Killing the Troops Stopped. NSZ collapsed on the floor........

Sigma, who had been watching the entire battle yelled"AAHHHHH who is that man!?"

**FlashBack**

**Background-**Drake who you know is NSZ is waken up by his cute children and is terrified by what happens.

Boy-"Daddie Daddie wake up Santa came!"

Drake-"Yes son Santa did come!"

Daughter-"Daddie Daddie can we open are presents!?"

Drake-"Yes, you can!"

Boy and Daughter-"YAY!"

Boy-"I Got a bike!"

Daughter-"I got a new doll set!"

Boy-"I got a remote control car!"

Daughter-"I got new clothes!"

Drake-"Aren't they cute honey!?"

Wife-"Yes, are first X-Mas together, its so great."

Drake-"Yes and its the happiest we have ever been!"

Wife-"Yes."Gives Drake a kiss

Drake-"I Love you"

Wife-"I love you to"

Sigma-'Yes it is."

Drake-"What the!?"

Sigma-"Hello Cpt. home for the holidays?"

Drake-"Sigma!"

Sigma-"Yes Cpt. H vae come to kill you and your family!"

Drake-"You won't hurt them!" Drake Took out a gun

Sigma-"Cpt. Cpt. Cpt.....you are so predictable!"

A Follower of him shot him and knocked him out.

Later Drake woke up to find his family slaughtered by Laser Fire.

Drake-"ughhhhh oh my god........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**End FlashBack**

**Chapter Three**

**The Ending Of The Pain**

****

NSZ Woke Up with tears in his eyes and saw a miracle! It was his wife! He tried to run to her but he was chained up extra tight. He then saw the sight of his pain, it was sigma and NSZ looked at his wife again and saw that she wasn't real.

Sigma-"Ahh, the hero!"

NSZ-"It's, YOU!"

Sigma-"Huh?Who are you!?"

NSZ-"Hah, Its me Cpt. Drake Peterson."

Sigma-"What!?"

NSZ-"Yes Dr. Dark MAde me into a reploid."

Sigma Then I will have to kill you again!"

So Sigma and NSZ Fought for 20 hours and then both were stopped by an explosion and a roar, the Resistance army had blown a hole in the door and got into the fortress. Sigma started to run but NSZ stabbed Sigma in the Back and Sigma Fell to his knees. Finally you will die............and he stabbed himself as well. And when the commander reached where they were fighting he found there bodies and knew that He Killed Sigma and then did himself...........

Commander-"Here died a great commander and warrior.He fought and saved us we would all be dead right now if it wasn't for him.

Lt.LS-"Sir! We can rebuild him again!"

Commander-"What!?"

Lt.LS-'Yes we have that technology now that we have taken Sigma's fortress!"

Commander-"Yes! Get to work!"

Lt.LS-"Yes, Sir!"

One week later the New Resistance turned the fortress to their liking and they had rebuilt NSZ. When he finally woke up from being rebuilt he knew what had happened. So he got up and went to the commander and the Lt.

NSZ-"Why, why did you rebuild me?"

Commander-"Because we need you to help with the war"

NSZ-"But I have helped out already, your soldiers have taken over this place and there is no enemy.

Lt.LS-"Thats where you are wrong there is still one enemy."

NSZ-"Who?"

Commander-"...........Zero......."

NSZ-"WHAT!?"

Lt.LS-"Yes Zero has turned bad and he has killed X.

NSZ-"What why would he turn bad!?"

Commander-"Before you killed Sigma he had captured Zero and turned him evil by rebuilding his Data Base."

NSZ-"What how long before?"

Lt.LS-"A couple of days ago, Zero is somewhere in this Hell Scorched Planet and we need to find him and change him back.

NSZ-"And who's willing to do that?"

Commander-"mmmmm........"

NSZ-"It's me isn't it?"

Lt.LS-"Yes."

NSZ-"Well ill be back!"

NSZ walked out of the fortress and the door closed quickly behind him. He took a couple steps and turned on his Scanner. He saw something to his left and looked that way. There was a large cave and something was moving in it. NSZ got closer to the cave and noticed it was the same cave they used for the Bomb Run. But NSZ was tackled by something or someone. He looked at it and it was Zero! NSZ tried talking to him but his mind was overtaken by sigma's control. Zero the shot NSZ with a buster shot and blew off his arm plating. So he pulled out his Shadow Saber and Zero took out his Z-Saber and they crossed blades for 2 hours straight. the Soldiers watched the battle from the hight window in Sigma's thrown room. But Zero got a lucky strike and cut of NightShade's Shadow saber at the handle. He tried reasoning with Zero but Zero didn't listen, since They were dueling for so long they were both weak Zero collapsed. And then so did NSZ...............

Later he woke up and saw Zero was still knocked out. So NSZ took Zero's saber and cut a hole in Zero's head and dug his hand into Zero's Data Base and found out Sigma had put a nano bug into his mind to take it over. So he ripped it out and killed it. When Zero woke up later he didn't know what was going on.

Zero-"what, where am I!?"

NSZ-"You are home with the New resistance and me NightShade Zero........

**Epilogue**

**A Day Of Light**

****

NSZ and Zero and the New resistance destroyed the rest of the Dark Forces of sigma and they clamed rule over the worlds. New Humans were coming to Sigma's fortress and a new colony was born. but what they didn't know was that there was another dark Force......NightShade Zero............................


End file.
